The Kuchiki Princess & The Desert Knight
by Smile-san
Summary: A knight of the desert trapped between promises and the longing for home. After centuries of constant hardship and sheer loneliness, a ray of hope shines through the darkness that surrounds him. -One-shot-


**Ashido seems to be an interesting character and his past is very touchy. I recalled this character recently, and it instantly hit me. He does resemble Kaien upto some extent but I believe he has the potential of being more than just a rescuer for Rukia. He not only feels the need to rescue her but also recognises her strength and admits it. Also, if you notice that only with Ashido, Rukia seems relaxed as in she is not in her agitated mood and she smiles too. I am aware she cares a great deal about Ichigo but Ashido is a shinigami just like her and I am sure he would have a special place in her heart. [plz do not assume I am meaning anything romantic here. It could be just a friendship] **

**There is not many fanfic on them, therefore, it gives me the sheer chance of coming up with something original. With most ByaRuki fics, the plot has been over used so much so that it is almost hard to find something new. Therefore, most of my attention will be devoted to my other fic. Review, if you like. I shall not bug you for that. **

**I think, Ashido is very noble at heart even if not by birth. Does that mean I am an Ashido fan now? =D**

**I do not own the quotes from Bleach. If I decide to carry on with this story, then I will build up my own plot with my own quotes. **

**_PS : This chapter will be edited after my exams but plot will remain the same._ ((Sorry for any error)) ! !**

* * *

**I present to you**

**_=ChapterOne=_**

**_***. ~*~_** .***

It had been several centuries…

…since he had been away from his 'home'. None of that mattered, because he was merely performing his duty: a duty as who he was; a duty to avenge the death of his team-mates, a feeling which fiercely flowed every second through the strings of his lonely heart. Whatever it took to cleanse all the hollows, he would accept anything which lay at stake, even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

He was on a mission to put an end to his restless heart.

In the never ending cycle of just another night, another soul joined him in a similar mission to protect the bond of friendship and promises. He had, once again,been reminded of his real purpose behind his existence in that forever night forest, under the vast silence of desert surface. The same determination fiercely reflected in another pair of eyes.

As he watched the group of shinigami disappear, along with the calling of his name, behind the stacks of rocks which were building up, he recalled brief moments that he had spent without being lonely for the first time in many centuries,

"_If we all work together, we will definitely be able to save her!"_ He recalled the unwavering determination in her night blue eyes. A faint smile spread across his face as he remembered how Rukia smiled even for a faint moment of time when she explained to him her reason for appearing in a secluded place such as Hueco Mundo. But, he soon frowned when he recalled her destination, _"…I am going to Las Noches"._ At that moment of time, she was heading towards the den of Aizen along with her friends.

He felt a bit thick for testing her without any warning; even so, he thought he was ensuring her safety. He must have made her feel vulnerable by acting as her rescuer and then suddenly attacking her just to test her capacity of survival while wearing his hollow mask without even revealing his face or identity to her first. He swore if he saw her again, which he highly doubted, he would apologize sincerely. He could only wish for her well being and her success in her mission.

"_You were not even using bankai. You are so strong". _Fortunately, he was wearing his hollow mask that time otherwise; his red cheeks would have been caught dead by those wide night blue orbs. It had been, indeed, centuries since anyone had ever complimented his strength. Actually, no-one ever did but a strange girl, who he met for a brief moment compared to the thousands of lonesome moments that he had already spent in the depth of never ending darkness.

He recalled a shred of sadness in those eyes when he enquired about Soul Society, his true home. His heart was longing to hear the story from back home, only if Rukia, the owner of those stunning night blue eyes and a zanpactou so breathtaking, would show up. But, it was best that no-one joined him in the harshness of the under desert forest; a den of doom. It was for him to endure because he failed to protect his friend while he remained alive. Only way to redeem himself would be through slaying every living hollow that posed a threat to the flow of life.

He, however, for a moment, did not regret being alive as he had the chance to meet a pair of graceful eyes; so full of determination, compassion and loyalty. He was glad that he managed to take the cero shot of the adjuchas for Rukia, even though it costed his only shield: his hollow mask.

Rukia could not help but think of his safety throughout her journey towards Las Noches. It was not fair that she finally met someone with a passion for his duty and the lives of his friends, who left him centuries ago. He was truely a man of his principles for having sacrificed for the benefit of others when he was drowning in sheer loneliness. Everyday must have been spent either by fighting the hollows and Gillains or sighing deeply in his hideout, daring to hope for freedom from his promise.

_"I did not ask in hopes of how well I was doing. I just thought it would be nice to be able to report in to my friends"._ She had never met such a sentimental man, so thoughtful of others. And his loyalty towards his friends and his duty had not wavered a single bit despite the centuries of constant loneliness and seclusion.

She respected Byakuya greatly and his loyalty towards his love for Hisana, but now, another man had earned her share of respect towards those two men.

Her mind recalled his worrisome face when she had mentioned Las Noches as her destiny. Although, he seemed uneasy about the thought, he respected her wishes and believed in her abilities. His smile showed his support and his relief at the fact that she was not alone. Renj and Ichigo cared a great deal for her but only because they had a debt of gratitude towards her which they felt the need to pay back. Renji cared for her simply because she had saved him from the wrath of shopkeepers back in Rukongai while acting as his only family. Ichigo had an urge to protect her because she was the key to his ever changing strength and destiny. As for Byakuya, he was merely fulfilling his promise to his beloved, her older sister. All of them had a reason to protect her but Ashido? He had none as he owed her nothing, yet he almost risked his life to take that cero blast. For split of a second, he put Rukia's life above the promises that he made to his deceased team-mates; the promises for which he had spent centuries in isolation.

As much as she wanted to save Orihime, her mind was constantly thinking up a way of going back to him. For the first time, she did not feel any sorrow for herself for not having a proper family as she could clearly see how Ashido was disconnected from everything for centuries after centuries, dealing with the possibility of death every single second. A wave of sorrow washed over her mind and she silently vowed to her soul that she would come back for him. She would not even let death interfere with their destiny.

"Ashido...I will be back". A silent vow settled on her determind soul.

* * *

**Thank You.**

**_11/04/2009_**


End file.
